A Yami no Matsuei Thanksgiving
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Tsuzuki,Hisoka WAFFy Thanksgiving Yaoi. Tsuzuki loves to cook, but we all knows his cooking is as good as Akane Tendo. It's Thanksgiving and Tsuzuki tries to make dinner for Hisoka, how will it turn out?
1. Default Chapter

A lot of Chineses love to have huge families.  My father's dad married twice, so my dad has two homes.  Together my dad's two moms have 14 kids.  My mom has 9 siblings.  I have almost 30 cousins.  ^__^  It can be chaotic to have such big family sometimes.  But once you get use to it, big family can be fun, especially during Thanksgiving dinner.

This year, I'm going to travel 3 different states to have 4 thanksgiving dinners.  It's going to be so much fun!  Btw, Chinese people love to cook, too.  I'm going to have so much good food; I will have to go on a diet after this!

Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to all of you!  Thanks for reading my story.

A Yami no Matsuei Thanksgiving  
by F4girl

Watari is getting ready to leave work when he sees light coming out from Tatsumi's office.  The blonde knocks on the door and Tatsumi says, "come on in."

"How come you're here so late?"  Watari asks.

"I'm just getting ready to leave.  What about you?"

"I'm going to have dinner, you want to join me?"

"Sounds great."

Watari and Tatsumi walk pass Hisoka's desk and sees the boy sleeping there.  Tatsumi gently puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.  Hisoka wakes up.

"Hisoka, it's getting late.  Why don't you go home."  Tatsumi says kindly.

"I can't go yet.  I still have a lot work to do."  Hisoka says, rubbing his eyes and picks up his pen again.

Watari feels Hisoka's forehead and says, "You don't look too well.  You really shouldn't be sleeping in the office.  You're running a fever."

Tsuzuki comes in with a bag of food in his hands.  He sees the two older Shinigami and smiles, "hi, Watari!  Hi, Tatsumi."

"It looks like no one in this office wants to go home."  Watari says.

Tsuzuki replies, "I don't want Hisoka to be here by himself.  So I thought I get him some dinner and stay with him."

Hisoka's heart jumps a little.  Hisoka has a crush on Tsuzuki, and he is delighted to see Tsuzuki paying attentions to him.  Tsuzuki opens the bag and gives Hisoka a hamburger and some fries.

"Arigato."  Hisoka takes the food.

"Hisoka, you're sick.  You need to have something healthier.  Why don't you two come and have dinner with us?"  Tatsumi asks Hisoka.

"Shinigami doesn't get sick.  You don't have to be overprotective toward me."  Hisoka says.

"You're sick?  Why don't you go home and rest?  You can finish it tomorrow!"  Says the worried Tsuzuki as he feels Hisoka's forehead.

Hisoka's whole body turns weak at Tsuzuki's touch.  The boy finally manages to speak, "I'm fine.  I might have new cases I need to take care of tomorrow."

Tatsumi feels Hisoka's forehead and says, "You're burning up.  I'm giving you the weekend off.  Finish the report at home and come back on Monday."

Watari adds, "don't worry about the office.  We'll take care of everything."

Tatsumi says to Tsuzuki, "you take the weekend off, too.  Stay with Hisoka and makes sure he eats right and have plenty of rest.  Now, get ready to leave.  I'm taking you two out to dinner."

"I really am fine!"  Hisoka says.

Tatsumi says to Tsuzuki, "If he won't come, pick him up and carry him."

"You better come with us.  I know how you hate embarrassment.  Imagine Tsuzuki carrying you into the restaurant.  Everyone is gonna be watching you." Watari says to Hisoka.

Hisoka blushes and gets his papers into his bag.  He looks so cute when he blushes the other three can't help but chuckle.

^__^  ^__^   ^__^   ^__^

The next morning, Tsuzuki wakes up early to get breakfast and.  He then gets to Hisoka's apartment.  The place is neat and clean.  Everything is spotless, just like Hisoka's desk at the Summoning Office.  Hisoka calls from the kitchen, "Ohiyo."

Tsuzuki gets in and sees Hisoka doing paperwork at the kitchen table with a glass of milk at his side.  The older boy smiles and says, "you're up early.  I was hoping to get breakfast ready before you wake."

"You don't have to fuss over me.  I don't eat breakfast."  Hisoka says.

"Tatsumi ordered me to watch over you. You don't want me to get yell at, right?  I'll make coffee."

"Hmm…sorry.  I don't have coffee here.  I don't drink coffee."

"That's fine.  I got you some orange juice and Danish.  Fresh from the oven."

"Smell good."

Hisoka's hand lightly brushes Tsuzuki's hand when he takes the Danish.  Tsuzuki says, "Your hands are cold."

"I feel cold.  I better go get a jacket."

"Here, have mine.  My jacket is warm."  Tsuzuki takes off his jacket and puts in on Hisoka.  The big jacket feels warm and Hisoka snuggles inside it contentedly.

After they eat, Hisoka says to Tsuzuki, "Thanks for the breakfast, it's great.  Why don't you watch a little TV while I finish up the report?"

"You don't have to worry about me.  You just do what you have to do."  Tsuzuki says.  He cleans the dishes and puts the glasses back to the cupboard.

When Tsuzuki opens the cupboard, he sees hundreds of ramen noodles inside, arranged neatly in rows.  O__O  Tsuzuki opens the refrigerator and sees hundreds cans of unsweetened green tea arranged in the same manner.   Hisoka says, "I don't put much time in eating and shopping.  So I just get a case of ramen and a case of ice tea then put them in the kitchen."

"You have been eating ramen and ice tea everyday?"  Tsuzuki asks.

Hisoka nods.

"I'll go get some meat and vegetables for you."  Tsuzuki heads to the door.

"There is no need of that."

Tsuzuki fleshes his bright smile, "I'll be right back."

^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ~__o

Tsuzuki walks around the market and wondering, "there are so many things here.  What should I make for Hisoka?"

A lady smiles to him, "hi, happy thanksgiving, do you like to try a piece of our oven turkey?"

"Oh, yeah!  It's Thanksgiving, right?"  Tsuzuki tries the Turkey and says, "hmm!  It's delicious!  Can I have one?"

"Sure!"  The lady smiles and sells him a turkey.

Tsuzuki continues to walk around the market murmuring, "I need to get some stuffing for the turkey, and I'll need to get some smash potato, too, and some yams, and some marshmallow for the yams.  Oh, Hisoka like salad, I need to get some vegetables. What should I make for soup?"

Note: Thanks for reading!  Do you like it so far?  Will you review my story?  It will make me really happy!


	2. cooking dinner

A Yami no Matsuei Thanksgiving II  
by F4 girl

Hisoka senses Tsuzuki outside the door and goes to open it.

"How did you know I'm here?  Wait, that's a silly question."  Tsuzuki gets into the house with a huge box in his hand.

"What is this?"  Hisoka asks.

"Our Thanksgiving dinner."  Tsuzuki says excited.

"That's a lot of food for the two of us."

"It's okay!  We can put the leftover in the refrigerator.  You finish your reports.  I'll start cooking."

Hisoka sits at the kitchen table and continues writing his report.  Tsuzuki hums delightful melody while he stuffs the turkey.  He puts the turkey into the oven, starts washing the vegetables, boils the potatoes, bakes the yams, and gets the cranberry sauce.  Tsuzuki works hours for their Thanksgiving dinner.

Hisoka always hated Thanksgiving dinner with turkey.  His parents were never home at Thanksgiving.  While everyone was spending the holiday eating turkeys with their family and loved ones, Hisoka had to eat it alone in his huge and cold room.  The thoughts of Thanksgiving make him feels miserable.  But as Tsuzuki works around him to make the turkey dinner, Hisoka feels less and less depressed.  Tsuzuki's high spirits warms Hisoka's heart.

"Dinner is ready!  I'll set the table."  Tsuzuki says.

"Let me set it.  I'm finished with the reports." says Hisoka as he cleans the table and set it.

Tsuzuki washes his hand.  Then he sits down opposite to Hisoka and starts stacking the Hisoka's plate there are no more space.

"Everything looks fantastic."  Hisoka says.

"Eat!"  Tsuzuki says.  He watches happily as Hisoka takes a bite.

"Taste wonderful."  Hisoka says.  Tsuzuki watches happily as Hisoka eats everything on the plate.

Tsuzuki starts eating and drops his fork.  Hisoka asks, "What's the matter?"  .

"The food.  It's horrible!"  Tsuzuki says.

"You don't like it?  I'll finish it."  Hisoka takes Tsuzuki's plate and starts eating.

"Stop it!  What are you doing?  The dinner taste horrible!"  Tsuzuki shouts.

"It's wonderful to me."  Hisoka says.

"How can it be wonderful?"  Tsuzuki says.

"You're here eating it with me, that makes it wonderful.  I hated Thanksgiving because my parents were never there.  Every year, they ordered the chef to cook me turkey and then left for their friends and business associates' parties.  I ate every Thanksgiving dinner by myself."

"But at least your chef cooked good tasting turkeys!"

"The chef didn't care about me.  He didn't even want to cook for me.  Since I'm not my dad, he didn't want to impress me.  I can sense his coldness in the food.  It might taste good but it felt horrible.  You spend hours making sure this will be a perfect dinner for me; and I feel every minute of it."

"Feel?"

"I feel how much you care about me when I eat this.  It makes me feel special."

"You're special."  Tsuzuki smiles.

Hisoka blushes, "There is a lot of Turkey left.  Will you make me Turkey sandwich tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

Hisoka finishes his plate and says, "I'm stuffed!  I need a walk.  Why don't we go and get some dessert.  It'll be my treat.  You like ice cream or apple pie?"

"It's fine.  You don't like to waste money."

"Money isn't wasted if spent on love."

"You don't love dessert."

"I don't mean dessert.  I mean you."  Hisoka can't believe he just said that.  He blushes and walks toward the door.

Tsuzuki grabs Hisoka arm and asks, "Did you just say you love me?"

Hisoka blushes a brighter shade of red.  Tsuzuki brushes Hisoka's soft hair and plants a soft kiss on Hisoka's forehead.  He then leans to Hisoka's ear and whisper, "I love you too, angel."

Histoka smiles.  Tsuzuki puts his arm around Hisoka's shoulder and says, "Let's go."

They walk down the street and omeone ruffles Hisoka's hair from the back.  The couple turns around and sees Tatsumi and Watari smiling at them.

"Hello, going to the cake house?"  Watari says.

"Yeah, like you can't guess that about me."  Tsuzuki says.

"We are going, too.  Want to go together?"  Tatsumi asks.

"That will be wonderful!"  Tsuzuki cheers.

The four Shinigami arrive at the cake store and order 5 apple pies a la mode.  (Tsuzuki got 2 cause he didn't have any dinner ^__^)  Hisoka eats happily.  He doesn't have to spend his Thanksgiving alone anymore.  He can spend his thanksgiving with his love one and new family from here on forth.

Owari.

You like the story?  Don't forget to review!  I hope all of you and your family and love ones have a very Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
